Haloween
by killer-halfjaw
Summary: This is Haloween in our time. So please be nice and read away. The Elites experience Halloween for the first time. What kind of experience will it be. Rated T for language.


**Haloween**

October 31, 2008

Libby was on the phone with Adam and Amanda when there was a knock at the door. She said, "Yes, hold on I have someone at the door."

Libby went to the door and opened it. At the door was some kids dressed in different costumes, some were witches, ghosts, and one was dressed as The Master Chief from Halo. The kids all said, "Trick or Treat." She gave them all some candy.

Libby went back to the phone and continued her conversation with her friends. "Yes, come over. I have some party favors and a costume to wear. We could have a small party."

Amanda said, "We will be right over."

Libby changed into her costume, which was a remake of the outfits they wore in the 1980's. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Libby went to the door and at the door were her good friends. "Trick or Treat," Adam and Amanda said at the same time.

Libby said, "Come in and the fun will begin." Libby had decorated the house with various Halloween decorations; she also had refreshments placed on the table. Libby looked at her guests, her best friends, and said, "There is Coke and Mountain Dew in the refrigerator."

Adam said with a smile, "Who wants pop?"

Amanda and Libby said at the same time, "Coke."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Amanda said, "Are we having more company?"

Libby replied with a smile, "It is probably just some Trick or Treaters."

Amanda went to the door and opened it. At the door were five Elites. Amanda screamed and slammed the door. Adam and Libby both came running to the door. "What is wrong?" Adam said in a concerned voice.

"There are Elites at the door!" Amanda screamed.

"It's probably just kids dressed as Elites. I'll give them some candy and they will be on their way," Libby said laughingly.

Libby went to the door to give the kids some candy when suddenly as she opened the door she heard a deep voice say, "Human we need your help."

Libby opened the door quickly to see five eight foot Elites. One was dressed in ceremonial armor, who was behind the voice she heard. Libby looked at the Elites and said, "Come in."

The Elites came in and the Elite in white armor said, "Arbiter the strange furnishings have came here too. I think we should leave this place."

"Calm down R'tas, these Humans will explain why everything is so strange," The Arbiter said in a calm voice he then turned to the shocked Humans and continued, "Could you explain the reason things went, how do you say it, haywire."

Adam looked at the Elites and said, "It is called Halloween."

The Elite's looked at each other when Amanda said, "It is where people get dressed up and get candy?"

The Elites still didn't know what is going on. That is when there was a knock on the door. Adam said, "I will show you."

He put in his fake fangs and walked to the door and opened it. One the other side was some kids dressed up as a mummy, a wizard, and a Ghost. The kids said, "Trick or Treat."

Adam said, "Hello there."

He gave them a piece of candy each and then they left. Adam closed the door and said, "Just like that."

Amanda said, "How about you remove your fangs so you can talk better?" Adam shook his head and then removed his fake fangs then said, "That is what Halloween is all about?"

Then there was a knock on the door again. Adam put his fangs back in and said, "Hello there."

One on the other side was two people dressed up like Spartans and two females dressed like robots. And another Elite.

The Elite said, "Hello there Human."

David said, "Hello."

The other Spartan said, "May we come in. I think our friends are here?"

That is when The Arbiter came to the door and said, "Master Chief, David, One-Eye, Alice, and Cortana it is nice to see you. The happenings of tonight we do not understand."

Adam said, "Is that alright with you, Libby?"

Adam looked over his shoulder at her. Libby nodded her head and all five of them came in. Adam waited until all of them were in then closed the door. The Arbiter shook all their hands and said, "Welcome."

David looked around and said, "This is sure is weird."

Adam removed his fangs and said, "You know it. I hate wearing the fangs but I love it none the less."

Everyone looked at him when The Arbiter said, "You are one weird human?"

That is when Amanda laughed and said, "That is most of the time."

Adam looked over at her and said, "Sometimes."

Libby said, "Please have a seat we will tell you want is going on. Would you all like a drink?"

Adam open up his pop and then said, "Party time."

Amanda came up to him and punched him in his arm. She said, "We are guests here."

Adam pretends he was hurt from her comment. R'tas said, "Arbiter, what just happen?"

Libby smiled and said, "Adam made a comment about a party and his Girlfriend/princess punched him for it. They were just playing around."

Adam said, "Where are my manners. My name is Adam. I am dressed up as a Knight from the old days. This is my Pain in the ass/Cute/lovely/Princess Girlfriend Amanda. And she is dress up like a princess."

She did a bow. Adam laughed and said, "You don't do that for me?"

She looked at him and said, "Because they are guests. And you are my boyfriend maybe tonight we can have a talk?"

Adam smiled and said, "OK. Now I know you are a pain in the ass."

Everyone looked at the couple when Amanda went up to him and kissed him. Libby cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. She said, "Would you like a drink before the love birds interrupted me?"

David said, "Water for me."

The Master Chief said, "I will be fine."

The Arbiter said, "I will have what Adam is having the same if you don't mind?"

One-Eye said, "Same please."

R'tas said, "Nothing for me I will be fine."

Alice said, "Me and Cortana will be alright also."

Libby nodded her head and then went to get their drinks. Adam heard a knock on the door and said, "Be right back."

He put in his fangs and then answered the door. One the other side was a kid dressed up like a Grunt. Adam said, "Hello there."

David looked at the door and said, "Yep. There you are. Come on in."

Adam moved to one side and let him in. Then closed the door. Adam saw the Grunt like Creature walk over to the others. Amanda said, "What is going on here?" That is when Libby came out and saw that there was another guest.

The Grunt said, "Hello there. I am Yep."

Libby looked at him and said, "Nice to meet you Yep."

Yep nodded his head and said, "Me lost David when he went around a corner. Me tried every house and they gave me these."

He set his Candy on the table. Adam laughed and said, "Sorry. But you do look like a kid in a costume."

Yep looked at him and said, "Huh? Me no understand."

Alice told Yep what is going on from what Adam told them Yep still don't know what is going on. Adam said, "Every year around this time of the year people get dressed up and get candy like you did."

The Grunt named Yep shook his head still don't know what is going on.

That is when Libby said, "See how he is dressed up."

Pointing to Adam. "He is a knight from the old days when they ride horse and fought with sword and shields." Libby finished.

Yep said, "Like a party almost?"

David said, "It is something like that isn't it?"

Amanda said, "Ya. Sometimes people have parties."

Adam said, "If you don't mind I have to use the knight's room for a moment."

Amanda took his sword and hit him in the butt with it. He took it from her and said, "You are going to get spanked later?"

Libby said, "Don't worry about those two they are in love?" The Arbiter looked at the two and said, "Ok. Like mates?"

Libby nodded her head and said, "Something like that."

Adam took his sword back and then went to the washroom.

Amanda smiled and said, "We tease each other like this. We show that we love each other."

One-Eye said, "Must be fun?"

Amanda grinned and said, "Oh ya."

After a couple of minutes Adam came back down fixing his armor.

Amanda said, "Need some help?"

Adam looked at her and said, "There that got it."

The Arbiter said, "How about you tell us what this Halloween is all about?"

Adam sat down and said, "It started years ago hundred of years ago… And to this day we get dressed up."

R'tas said, "Ok. Could you tell us more?"

Libby smiled and said, "Adam isn't much of story teller let me tell you."

Libby proceeded to tell the Elites the story of the Druids and how the day of Halloween was the day of the dead. She concluded with, "We dress up in honor of them. That is also why we party on that day."

The Arbiter looked at Libby and said in his deep voice, "Do you think we could join you in this festival of the dead to honor our own fallen brothers.

Libby looked at the Arbiter smiled and replied, "We would be honored."

Adam giggled as she told Yep, "Some of us dress up differently. Like ghost, Robots. I mean," she turned to Adam and continued, "Some kids dress up with tubes over their arms to make them look like robots."

Alice looked at him and then said, "I don't mind but knowing sis. I don't know."

Yep said, "Me no understand what is going on with her and the knight."

Adam chuckled and said, "Ok. Knight would work for you. Little guy."

Yep looked at him and said, "Me name is Yep. You don't mind me calling you 'knight'?"

Adam shook his head and said, "I don't mind. Hey Yep, want me to show you how to eat the candy."

Yep tilted his head to one side and said, "Please Knight." Amanda shook her head and said, "Watch your candy Yep or knight might eat some."

Adam looked at her and said, "Hold on Yep."

Adam put in his fake Fangs and walked up to Amanda and said, "I want to nibble on your neck."

Amanda smiled and said, "Later."

Adam went up to her and then kissed her cheek. Yep said, "Me no understand what is going on but me no want to know."

Adam said, "Ok. The way you are going to eat some of these are wrapped and some aren't." Adam walked over and picked up an apple and then continued, "This is unwrapped unlike this." He picked up a chocolate bar. "Which is wrapped. You better have an adult to go though your candy to make sure there is nothing wrong with them." Adam finished.

Yep said, "So can Libby please check them out for me?"

Libby said while serving everyone their drinks, "Sure I don't mind."

Adam walked back over to Amanda and said, "How about you show me more of your neck."

Still having his fangs in his mouth.

R'tas clicked his two mandibles and said, "He wants your neck princess."

Amanda smiled and said, "He will get more tonight?"

Adam smiled and said, "You are nasty honey."

Amanda removed his fangs and said, "You know it." Then they both kissed.

Alice said, "Hey David. You should find someone like that."

David just shook his head and said, "I like the way I am."

Adam and Amanda broke off the kiss and Adam said, "Yummy."

Amanda said, "Ya."

Libby said, "Hey everyone, lets take this party to the back yard. There would be more room."

Adam said, "Party."

Yep said, "Ok. Me think he is drunk."

Adam said, "I am drunk on love."

Libby said, "I will bring some chips and dip along with some pop."

Adam picked his up and said, "I would like to do one thing. I like to welcome our guests here and I hope they have a good time so far."

Yep picked up the apple Adam had and looked it over then removed his mask real quick and took a bite of the apple. Adam said, "Good." Yep nodded his head.

Libby said, "Adam. Please show them to the back yard while me and Amanda get the drinks and the food."

Adam said, "Please follow me this way. Also you might need to duck."

Yep picked up all this candy when Adam said, "Here put your candy in here." Showing Yep a bag. Yep put all his candy in to the bag but took another bite of his apple.

Adam smiled and walked out to the back yard for the fun to start.

Meanwhile, Libby said, "What do you think?"

Amanda looked at her and said, "They are really nice. I hope they can stay a bit longer."

Libby nodded her head and said, "Same here."

After a few minutes they had everything they needed. Libby turned off her pouch light telling everyone that no one is home. She and Amanda went outside. They heard music and saw that Adam was dancing with a very confused R'tas Vadum. Libby started to laugh when Alice said, "Keep it going."

David said, "I shouldn't of brought you with us."

Alice smiled and said, "What!? He is a good dancer."

Amanda said, "Ya. When he is knows I am not around."

Adam stopped and said, "That isn't true cupcake."

Libby shook her head and said, "Knock it off both of you. Let us have some fun." Yep nodded his head when Libby said, "You want me to cut that up for you?"

Yep excitedly jumped up and down then said, "Please."

Libby took Yep's Apple and cut it up into small pieces for him to eat. He didn't have to remove his mask all the time. He can take a piece and eat it. Yep smiled and said, "Me thank you very much."

Libby said, "Don't worry about it."

Amanda put the food onto the table and said, "So what to do?"

Adam finished off his pop and said, "I don't know about you but I could use another one."

Adam went over to the cooler and grabbed himself another. Amanda leaned up against Adam's chest and said, "Please hold me my knight."

Adam winked and said, "Sure thing. My princess."

Libby shook her head and said, "Save it for later."

Cortana said, "I hope they don't get anymore weirder then this."

Everyone nodded their head's and The Arbiter said, "I have to agree with you. But I must know one thing what kind of device was that, which he got his drink from?"

Libby looked over to where Adam was standing and replied, "It's a cooler. It keeps the drinks cold so they don't need to be in a refrigerator."

Yep said, "May I have a drink please?"

Libby looked at him and said, "What would you like?"

Yep said, "Water please?"

Libby poured Yep some water and put a straw into it.

Yep said excitedly, "Thank you."

Libby nodded her head and said, "No problem."

Adam smiled and said, "I can't wait for the fun to start?"

Amanda smiled and said, "We are guests here."

Adam started to nibble on Amanda's shoulder.

Yep said, "Knight. How about you leave the princess alone for a bit."

Adam smiled and said, "Alright."

That is when Libby turned the music up and Adam said, "Oh no."

He took Amanda by the hand and started to slow dance with her.

The Arbiter looked at the couple and turned to Libby and asked, "What are they doing?"

Libby replied, "They are slow dancing."

Adam put his arms around his princess and said, "I don't want this moment to end."

Amanda smiled and said, "Maybe later we can dance together when we get home."

Adam smiled and said, "Sure."

Libby saw that Adam and Amanda were off in their own world right now. The Arbiter said, "Libby. Can you please tell me what is slow dancing?"

Libby smiled and told everyone what slow dancing is. Yep took another piece of apple and ate it. Alice came over and said, "What is wrong Yep?"

Yep looked at her and said, "Nothing having a good time that is all."

Alice smiled and said, "Ok." That is when the music ended and Adam looked at Amanda then kissed her. Both of them walked back to the others and then Adam said, "I can't believe I slow dance in front of Libby."

Libby smiled and said, "I don't mind."

Adam took a sip of his pop and then sat down. Yep came over and said, "Knight. You no like dancing?"

Adam smiled and said, "I do and don't. I like dancing but only in private without anyone seeing me. I don't like anyone to tease me about my dancing?"

Yep smiled and then climbed on the seat next to Adam and then watched Amanda walk over and started to talk with The Master Chief and David.

Adam said, "You know she is very cute isn't she Yep."

Yep nodded his head and said, "Ya. Me thinks you are one lucky man."

Adam smiled and said, "I am."

That is when One-Eye came over and said, "Hey Adam. Is that your name?"

Adam said, "Yes it is. Please sit down."

One-Eye took the seat next to Adam and then said, "You want to spend sometime alone with her right?"

Adam started to blush and said, "Ya. But I know that I will have sometime alone with her later."

Adam took another sip of his drink when Amanda came back over and said, "Well?"

Adam smiled and said, "You may."

Amanda turned around and sat down on Adam's lap.

Libby said, "Hey love birds it's time to eat."

Adam said, "We just got comfortable."

Yep was already heading over to Libby and One-Eye was with him also. Amanda turned her head around slightly and said, "How about we sit together close when eating?"

Adam blushed some more when Amanda got up and said, "Teasing you."

She started to walk over to where the food was. Adam picked up his drink and said, "Women. But you can't live with them and can't live without them."

He started walking over and took a sip of his pop. Once he got to the food Yep had a plate of food then went over to his chair then started to eat. Adam filled up his plate with food then went over to his chair. Libby out did herself on the food. Amanda joined Adam over at his spot.

Libby smiled and said, "I might have to let those two stay here for the night?"

The Arbiter said, "Libby. May we stay also?"

Libby nodded her head and said, "Sure. Maybe tomorrow we can have a BBQ."

Yep ate his food then went over to Adam and said, "May I."

Adam smiled and picked up Yep and said, "There you go."

Yep said, "Thanks."

Adam put some of his food onto Yep's plate along with a little bit of Dip.

Yep said, "What is this?" pointing to the Dip.

Adam smiled and said, "You dip some of your food into it like this." Adam showed Yep what he meant.

Yep dipped his food into the dip and took a bite of it. Then said, "Yummy."

Then he dipped some more until he ran out of dip. Adam said, "Here." Adam gave Yep some more dip.

Yep said, "Thank you very much."

After about ten minutes Adam said, "I don't know about you but I would like some meat."

Amanda said, "Stay away from me." Adam laughed and said, "I mean some cooked meat."

Libby shook her head and said, "Tomorrow we are going to have a BBQ."

Adam started lick his lips. Amanda said, "Great. Just great. Adam will be drooling like crazy now."

Adam stopped drooling and said, "I stopped."

Amanda shook her head and said, "For now."

Adam shook his head and then drank some more of his pop.

One-Eye said, "I will never understand the human males. I didn't mean you, David or the Master Chief."

David said, "Don't worry about it. I understand."

That is when they heard some giggling and saw that Adam was nibbling on Amanda's ear.

Yep got up and then left them alone. He went over and sat down on an empty chair. Libby shook her head and said, "Those two."

That is when Amanda said, "Sorry. Adam started it."

Adam pretended to be hurt and said, "Come on Honey. You can't treat me like a dog?"

She smiled and said, "I am only teasing with you. But you know you shouldn't be nibbling on my ear when we are in public like this."

Adam smiled at her and she said, "You little sneaky."

Adam kissed her cheek and then the Arbiter said, "Libby. I have a question for you?"

Libby turned to the Arbiter smiled and said, "Yes. Arbiter?"

The Arbiter looked at her and said, "I would like to know what a BBQ is."

Libby smiled and said, "Where you cook meat over an open fire."

Adam smiled and said, "How about a small bon fire?"

Libby said, "That is a great idea Adam but I don't have a lighter here."

Adam smiled and said, "That is alright. Here." He removed his lighter that he carried with him for something like this.

Libby smiled and said, "Thanks."

She then rolled up a piece of paper and then light it. She put it into the pit and then it started to burn. Adam said, "I will get some more wood."

He went to her wood pile she had and grabbed some more logs. Then he put them down and said, "A Bon fire goes back to the time when Man created fire." Amanda said, "There he goes he is going to tell a story now."

Yep got off of his chair and moved closer to Adam to hear the story.

Adam said, "During late at night just like these during the spring though out fall people have bon fires. I would sit outside and look into the fire for about ten minutes. I pretend I am the fire."

Libby went inside the house real quick and brought out marshmallows. Adam said, "We would cook some of what Libby has."

She brought them over and Adam picked up a metal stick that was there and put a marshmallow on one end and held it over the fire. Then said, "These are good when you get them just right."

He turned it over and said, "You have to make sure you don't burn it."

After it was done Adam said, "Just like this."

Yep said, "Good. Me think those smell sweet."

Adam put the marshmallow into his mouth and removed the metal stick then ate it.

One-Eye said as the sweet smell over came him, "Can you please do one up for me."

Adam nodded his head and put another one on the stick and put it over the flame. And repeated it again. One-Eye removed it from the stick and then started to toss it between his claws for it to cool down. Then put it into his mouth and ate it. After a few moments he said, "That was good."

Yep said, "Can me have one too please?"

Adam said, "Sure." He put one on for Yep and started to cook that one. Once it was done Libby gave Adam a plate and then Adam said, "This way it can cool down for you."

The Arbiter sat down next to Libby on the ground. He turned to her and said, "This is very nice. The stars in your night sky are very beautiful. It reminds me of my home." The Arbiter started to think of his home world of Sangheilios and was starting to get homesick.

"Yes, it is," she turned to see the Arbiter looking a little sad.

The Arbiter looked at Libby and said questioningly, "Do you have anymore festivals?"

Libby replied, "Our next holiday is Thanksgiving. Would you all like to come?"


End file.
